But Don't You Worry, Cause You Have My Heart
by mooresomore
Summary: The band's broken up, and life has gone on. Takes place in the future. Kendall/Logan.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** But Don't You Worry, Cause You Have My Heart  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Logan Mitchell/Kendall Knight (Big Time Rush)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The band's broken up, and life has gone on. Takes place in the future.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> **This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> My first BTR fic. Just something that stuck in my head and wouldn't go away. Title from Big Time Rush's song "Worldwide". Oh, and you can find Kendall singing "Drive" by Incubus here (.com/watch?v=4FLHYUW7AGw).

Big Time Rush had been over for five years now (all good things must come to an end; at least they went out while they were still on top, not some washed-up boyband), but the boys had stayed friends and still got together regularly, only now in Minnesota instead of Los Angeles.

James and Carlos had been together for a year-and-a-half now (which didn't really come as a surprise to anyone; they just were surprised it took them this long to figure it out); Kendall and Logan were going on six years (they'd admitted it right as the band broke up, but including the "secret" dating, it has been six years). James was a model scout (he found the "next big thing" in models); Carlos was a stunt coordinator and acting coach. Logan was a math teacher at a high school, and Kendall had gotten his shot with the Minnesota Wild; he'd been named captain this year.

Logan was grading papers at the kitchen table on Friday afternoon (he was so glad there was no school on Fridays- he could get everything done while Kendall was at practice, and they'd still have time to spend together on the weekend, even if Kendall had a game) when he heard the door open and close. "Kendall? Is that you?" There was no answer, but there were footsteps coming toward the kitchen. When Logan looked up, he found himself looking at Kendall's younger sister, Katie, who had just turned 20. "Katie? What's going on? Is everything ok?"

"Can I come live with you and Kendall for, say, the next 7 months?" Logan quickly put two and two together (what could he say? He'd always been good at math). "Do you know who the father is?"

"Yes, and he wants nothing to do with it, or me for that matter right now." Katie said, more timid than Logan had ever seen her. "Please? I can't tell mom, she'll freak."

"I don't have a problem with it, but you'll have to talk to Kendall too."

Kendall chose that moment to come in. "Oh dear husband, I'm home."

"In the kitchen." Kendall came in and found Katie there. After she explained her situation, Kendall said, "Sure, you can stay here. I won't tell mama; I owe you that much for all the stuff you didn't tell her I did. What are you going to do with the baby?"

"Give it up. Hey, you and Logan could raise it. I know you guys had talked about it."

"Would you give Logan and I a minute Katie?" As soon as she left the kitchen, Kendall asked, "Well, what do you think?"

"Well, it sounds like a good idea. She is family after all. And lots of people raise family members- like grandparent raising their grandkids, or siblings raising siblings. What do you think?"

"If she stays here for the first couple of months after it's born, I think it'll be ok. Plus, there's no ugly visitation battle- she can see it whenever she wants."

"Right. Katie, you can come back in." Logan said. He and Kendall looked at one another and said, "We'll raise it."

"Good. I didn't even have to tell you the other part."

"What other part?" Logan and Kendall asked at the same time.

"Your younger brother Dustin is the father Logan." Katie said, "So, this kid is going to look exactly like the two of you."

"I'm going to kill him." Logan said.

"Logan, breathe." Kendall said. "We'll worry about that later, ok? First things first, we need to take care of Katie."

"Katie. Right." Logan said. He focused his energy on getting her settled in, letting Kendall get some rest before his game. As Logan and Katie talked, he realized he didn't need to kill his brother; his brother had actually _saved_Katie, and it turned out they'd been dating for 6 months.

When Logan went in to wake up Kendall, he found him sleeping with his earbuds in. Logan hated to wake Kendall up; the only time he had his earbuds in was when he couldn't sleep. But, Kendall had a game to get ready for. "Kendall, babe, it's 5."

"Hm? Thanks." Kendall said. "Are you and Katie coming?"

"We'll see. If not, we'll watch it on tv."

"Ok. I love you."

"Love you too."

The time was flying by, and they'd managed to hide it from Mama Knight (Katie just said that she moved in with them to be closer to the college-which was the truth, and because she missed Kendall's cooking). They'd even managed to get through the surprise visit Mama Knight sprung on them for Kendall's birthday (a couple of strategically placed pillows and Logan and Kendall on either side of her helped deflect Mama Knight's attention- she was more worried something was wrong with Kendall and Logan, since they weren't by one another. She left quickly, saying, "I hope you two get it worked out. And don't put Katie in the middle." Kendall had called Mama Knight the next day and apologized, saying that he and Logan were tired and that they had worked things out). Kendall and the Wild had just won 2-1 in overtime versus the Colorado Avalanche to move on to the Division Final Playoffs when Katie said on the way home, "Um…can we stop at the hospital? I think my water just broke."

From there, most everything was a blur; Kendall fell asleep by the bed for an hour or so, until Katie whacked him, so he wouldn't miss anything.

It was quickly after that that the nurse was handing Katie the baby and asking for a name (while Logan picked himself up off the floor-_yep, definitely glad I didn't become a doctor_).

"Um, well, my brother here, and his husband are adopting it, so is there any special paperwork?"

"Be right back."

"What do you want to name her?" Logan asked Katie, his ears still tinged pink from all the curse words she'd said (_Where did she even learn those? Wait, I don't even want to know._).

"No, you and Kendall get to name her."

"Katie, she's yours. You did all the work; you name her." Kendall said as the nurse came back with the paperwork. "I take it you don't wait this printed in the paper either?" the nurse asked.

"Right." Katie answered and looked at the baby. "Her name is Kaytelyn Layla Knight."

"Got it." The nurse filled out all the forms, and the three of them signed all the things. Logan and Kendall left, promising to get Katie and Kaytelyn in the morning. "How are we gonna break this to your mom?" Logan asked as he drove home (there was no way he was letting Kendall drive, especially since Kendall kept dozing off every few minutes).

"We'll just tell her we had been thinking about it, and didn't want to say anything until we knew for sure."

"Good plan." They walked in the door, and Kendall headed straight for the bed. "Night."

"Goodnight. I'll be right there." By the time Logan came to bed five minutes later, Kendall was asleep and snoring.

They got Katie the next morning and brought her and Kaytelyn home, and settled into their new lives as parents.

***One Year Later***

Katie had moved out a month ago, and now it was just Logan, Kendall, and Kaytelyn. Mama Knight had flipped out at first (she was more mad that they didn't say they were considering it at all, but the ultimate secret was still safe), but now, she was the doting grandma. James and Carlos were pretty good uncles too; Kaytelyn was going to be one spoiled (but very loved) girl.

Logan had just woken up and went to kitchen to get a cup of coffee when he heard the guitar. He smiled; Kendall had always been good, and Kaytelyn to like the sound as Kendall (or sometimes Logan too) would sing her lullabies, or just sing during the day. Logan went to where the sound was coming from and leaned up against the doorframe and listened to Kendall sing. Wait, was he _writing_too? Logan wasn't sure, but it looked like Kendall was writing a song, and using Kaytelyn as his judge.

_He still needs to pack._Logan thought. Hockey season was here again, and the Wild and Los Angeles Kings were playing a couple of exhibition matches in London in 8 days; they were leaving tomorrow, and when they got back, they'd have a day in Minnesota before heading to New Jersey for a game before coming home for a week. Logan listened for a few more minutes before announcing his presence. "Morning my two rays of sunshine."

"Morning." Kendall said, looking up and quickly shuffling the papers. Kaytelyn lifted her hands up, so Logan picked her up.

"What are you doing Kendall? You still need to pack."

"Yeah. It's nothing, just working on learning a song." Logan knew Kendall's lying face, and boy was it on his face, but Logan let it go.

"Cool. Want me and Kaytelyn to help you?"

"Sure. That'd be nice." The three of them got Kendall's stuff packed, and then Kendall sent Logan and Kaytelyn out to buy some snacks and last-minute stuff he needed. They spent the rest of the day chilling out.

Logan hated to admit it, but he hated hockey season. Not that he didn't love watching Kendall-on the contrary, he loved Kendall' spin moves and sweet goals. He hated the distance that came between them during the season (Kendall was always going from town to town), and the girls were so in love with Kendall; Logan was man enough to admit that made him jealous.

Kendall was up super early the next morning too, but Logan just chalked it up to trying to get his body to adjust to the time change. Plus, Logan got breakfast out of the deal, so it was all good.

Kendall was getting ready to board the plane when he handed Logan the envelope. "Don't open this until you get home."

"Ok. I love you." With a hug to both Kaytelyn and Logan, Kendall was flying off.

"It's just you and me." Logan said when they got home and put Kaytelyn to bed, singing her a lullaby (it was past her bedtime, and she was starting to get fussy). After she was asleep, Logan opened the envelope and a CD and note fell out.

_Put this in._ was all the note said. Logan did, and immediately realized it was the song Kendall had been working on the other day. _He wrote this for me?_Logan thought. Listening to the lyrics, Logan thought that they needed to get Big Time Rush back together; this would be a huge hit. Logan put the song on again, just so he could hear Kendall sing.

_Ooh  
>Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?<br>Cause I have been missing you by my side, yeah  
>Did I awake you out of your dream?<br>I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep  
>You calm me down<br>There's something about the sound of your voice  
>I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)<br>Soon we'll be together  
>We'll pick up right where we left off<em>

Paris, London, Tokyo  
>There's just one thing that I gotta do<br>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) (x2)  
>Not gonna let me take another goodbye<br>Babe, it won't be long  
>You're the one that I'm waiting on<br>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide (x2)<br>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
>But don't you worry, cause you have my heart<br>It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city  
>Just get up and go<br>The show must go on so I need you to be strong  
>I-I-I-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)<br>Soon we'll be together  
>We'll pick up right where we left off<p>

Paris, London, Tokyo  
>There's just one thing that I gotta do<br>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) (x2)  
>Not gonna let me take another goodbye<br>Babe, it won't be long  
>You're the one that I'm waiting on<br>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide (x2)<br>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

Oh  
>Wherever the wind blows me<br>You're still the one and only girl on my mind  
>No, there ain't no one better (worldwide)<br>So always remember (worldwide)  
>Always remember, girl you're mine<p>

Paris, London, Tokyo  
>There's just one thing that I gotta do<br>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) (x2)  
>Not gonna let me take another goodbye<br>Babe, it won't be long  
>You're the one that I'm waiting on<br>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide (x2)<br>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

(Worldwide)  
>Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name<br>But don't you worry  
>Cause you have my heart<p>

Logan listened and realized that Kendall must have known what Logan wasn't saying. If Logan fell asleep that night listening to the song, there was nothing wrong with that; it was for him to listen to after all.

The phone rang the next morning, and Logan knew it was Kendall. "Hey."

"Hey."

"I love the song. I think we should record it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I hope you have a good time in London. Good luck tonight."

"Thanks. I'll call you after the game."

The Wild lost 2-0, and when they got back (and Kendall had more than one day free), Big Time Rush got back together to record the song. Logan was right; it was a huge smash. They decided to do a reunion concert sometime in the summer.

As Logan sat back and listened to Kendall sing Kaytelyn a bedtime song (it appeared tonight's song was "Drive" by Incubus instead of a lullaby) as he finished grading his math quizzes, he couldn't help but think of how great his life was: he had great friends, tons of family, a beautiful daughter, and a husband who loved him a lot. What more could he want? Life was amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

James and Carlos had taken Kaytelyn for the day; it was Kendall and Logan's 6th wedding anniversary today, and they needed some "me" time.

"Gosh, has it been almost 8 years since they first got together?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. We're going on 3 ½ years."

"Wow."

"Yeah." They spent the day playing with Kaytelyn, and when they took her to Katie's (she was going to watch her for the night), James decided now was the time to make his move. They were on Katie's couch when James said, "Carlos, we've been together 3 ½ years now, and I wanted to…uh…I…"

"Just spit it out." Katie said. James started stuttering again, so Katie said it for him. "Carlos, James wants to know if you'll marry him."

"Yes!" Carlos leapt off the couch and hugged James. Katie covered Kaytelyn's eyes (she was just a baby after all; she didn't need to see this).

"Ok you two. Go home now. I don't want poor Kaytelyn here to be traumatized for life."

"Thanks Katie."

"You're welcome."

James and Carlos headed home; telling people could wait. Tonight was all about them.

***2 days later***

James and Carlos had just told Kendall and Logan about their plans.

"Congrats. We're happy for you." Kendall said.

"It's about time." Logan added.

"Well, you guys showed us it could be done." Carlos said.

"Yeah." James echoed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

"Katie!" Kaytelyn went running up to Katie. The 3-year-old loved her aunt Katie (well, who was really her mom, but they chose to save that for when Kaytelyn asked, and not a minute before).

"Hey Kaytelyn. Whatcha doin?"

"Nuttin. Daddy's making dinner." Katie knew it had to be Kendall; Logan wasn't cooking as much as he used to.

"Ok, show me what you and dad did while daddy was at practice."

Kaytelyn showed Katie the fingerpaint pictures she and Logan had done; Kendall watched the interaction and thought _"__She__'__ll__be__a__great__mom__one__day__"_.

After dinner and dishes (Logan's specialty now apparently), the three adults were talking after getting Kaytelyn to bed, and Kendall asked, "Do you ever wish you would've kept her?"

"No. I love here, and she has two of the best parents in the world. There's no way I could have given her that. Plus, I see her all the time, so she's close." As if on cue, Kaytelyn started crying (she was going through the nightmare phase; last night, there were 'killer trees' after her). Logan got up to check on her while Kendall walked Katie to the door. "Thank you baby sister. I love you so much. You've given us the best gift ever. Every time she smiles, I think of you."

"Love you too big brother. Night."

"Night Katie." Kendall had barely shut the door when Logan said, "She wants you. She doesn't like my singing tonight for some reason."

"Sure she does." Kendall quickly reassured him. Kendall and Logan sat down on the bed and Kendall started to sing; Kaytelyn kept screaming. As soon as Logan joined in however, the screams stopped, and she fell asleep after awhile.

"Hmm…that was weird. She's never had to have us both sing before." Logan said.

"She's getting spoiled again." Kendall teased.

"Yeah." Logan laughed as they got into bed. "Night Kendall. I love you."

"Love you too Logan."


End file.
